Rise of the Knight of Space
by Bloody-Crystal-Butterfly
Summary: Luna is friends with John, Dave, Jade, and Rose. She changed fate.. by getting the fifth copy of the game. How will her presence affect what will happen? And the better question yet, what is she hiding? One piece of advice, never judge a book by it's cover... -Eventual Luna/Sollux/Karkat- Rated M for future violence and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Meet Luna Thoran…

* * *

"_Bang Bang Choo Choo Train, Chugging Down The Tracks~" _*Groan* A figure, laying on a cushion-padded floor, began to stir. The room was dim, but it was clear to see that the color pallet for this room was black and shades of a gray-red color. The cushions on the floor were black, while the walls were that nameless color. The blankets from which this figure emerges were a slightly darker shade of that color, which shall now be called Lafoa. The figure, now known to be a brunet female pre-teen, opened her eyes. The olive-colored eyes looked over to the small window, seeing but the earliest beginnings of sun light seeping through the mostly-transparent black curtains. She then said a loud, "Fuck, why do I need to get up so early? Alarm, shut off." And shut off it did, for it was voice controlled. "Calendar, tell me the date and events set for today." "The date is the ninth of April. Events set are Birthday Party." "Right… I need to get dressed. Dave, Jade, Rose, and John are coming over since it's my birthday. Lights, gradually brighten to just above visibility level." As the lights brighten more details of the room and girl become clear.

She was small, skinny, lightly freckled on her cheek bones, and had a strangle gleam in her eyes. On one wall there seemed to be a slight ripple, as it was actually one big touch screen monitor. "Lucy, startup morning protocol 13. Wardrobe display, open." "As you wish Luna. Good morning sweetie." The wall-monitor comes to life displaying a few different options such as SHIRTS, PANTS, SKIRTS, DRESSES, and ACCESSORIES. Luna walks up and presses SHIRTS, causing it to change the options. The new options were RED, BLUE, YELLOW, BLACK, etc. She tapped the option BLACK, causing the display to pull up pictures of different black shirts. After cycling through a few of them, she decided that she wanted a dress instead, so she dragged her hand across the display, sending it back to the first options. She pressed DRESS and the options SHORT, MEDIUM, LONG, and UNEVEN appeared. She selected UNEVEN, causing the color options to appear again. Selecting BLACK again, she cycles through a few dresses before choosing to go to the WHITE section instead. (I'm skipping through the rest of the outfit choosing, if you want to see the outfit here's a reference. art/RKoS-outfit-1-404978355?ga_submit_new=10%253A1380847488)

After choosing her outfit, Luna walked over to a seemingly blank wall, which revealed to contain 2 doors. Heading through the door on the left, she found herself in the bathroom. She quickly went about freshening herself up, which ended in a short shower. After getting out of the shower, she said aloud, "Quick dry. Pull out full outfit in wall cavity immediately after drying ceases." Putting her hands on a bar, she held on to keep balance as air blew in from all directions, quickly drying her. As the air stopped, a cavity in the wall opened to reveal the outfit she had selected earlier. She promptly put it on, before beginning to put on make-up. Cream eye-shadow, a light silver-ish lip stick, and black eyeliner were swiftly applied. Swiftly going about eating breakfast and putting on shoes, she entered the elevator to head down to ground floor.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Muhahahaha! Again, I don't own any of this, or it wouldn't be on a website for FAN FICTION! But I do own Luna Thoran, as she is my O.C., and I own Lucy the A.I. As you may have noticed, I took down the sneak preview. I did that because it reveals too much for every reader, so only the lucky few got to see it. Next chapter will not be with Luna, but it will be a surprise who it will be with. But I can be… persuaded to do a character. And I know I'm messing with the Cannon timelines, I probably won't have any Alpha timeline kids, but can be convinced to mix them in. I'm always looking for ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

She hated this. She hated it so very, very much. But she had to do it, she had to submit to protect ******. It was her duty as a mother to protect her child, by any means necessary. She watched as HE lazily gave her commands, "destroy this" or "kill them". How she despised having to destroy and kill. But she was forced to do it, forced back through time to change the future to HIS liking. She had been a benevolent person, kind and gentle to all. Then she became pregnant, and HE came. HE held her unborn child hostage, so that she would willingly follow orders. She was bounced back and forth through time so she could both follow HIS orders and care for her child. She was miserable having to leave her child to be raised by another. She always followed her orders as quickly as possible so she could return to her little one.

"-and make sure he dies." HE concluded.

"As you wish, Lord English." She replied. She turned and started walking out.

"Oh, and my dear-" Lord English called out to her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Say hello to your child for me. ****** was their name right?" HE said.

"Yes sir." She turned and walked out.

"And don't forget, you're mine, my dear Condesce." HE whispered cruelly as she left.

* * *

A short teaser for those who are following this story. The first person to guess the child's name get's to put in an idea to the story. Anyone else can send me a message with an idea and I might incorporate it. And again, I don't own Homestuck or any of its Canon characters, they all belong to Andrew Hussie, who also owns my soul. I only own the plot and my OC.


End file.
